A Night at Freddy's
by Sailor Anime 14
Summary: Mike Schmitt has only one thing on his mind: How do I stay alive?


I had just gotten a new six hour job at this pizzeria. It was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and seemed like a cute place to eat at before I started this job. There were four animatronics there at Freddy's: Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate fox. I went to the pizzeria at 11:40 pm so as to start my 12 to 6 job. However, I didn't know that these six hours would be the longest six hours of my entire life.

I started my job at midnight when I heard a phone in my office ringing. I decided to put the phone on speaker as I spun around on my swivel seat I was spinning on. The office I was working in was plastered with children's drawings and a poster with the three main robots on stage singing a song. "_Hello, hello?" _The Phone Guy said._ "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _

I grabbed the tablet that laid before me and checked the murky, gloomy and dimly lit screens that caused me so much panic that night. I observed the three main stars, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, standing there like everything was fine and normal. The man on the phone was still going on about his speech about how the restaurant will bleach out your blood out of the carpets within ninety days and how important the animatronics are to the children. It wasn't until the man mentioned something called "The Bit of '87". My ears perked up at that point when he claimed that a human can live without the frontal lobe.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only __real__ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Alright, good night._

I screamed for the Phone Guy to stay with me, but the call was over. I checked the dark screens and to my horror, Bonnie the Bunny had already wandered offstage. My heart raced and my eyes widened as I searched for that murderous purple rabbit. I found the robot wondering in the main party room, far away from my safe office where my only forms of defense are two doors that uses up my precious, costly and limited power. I checked the clock and was only 1 am! I groaned as I slunk down into my swivel chair, knowing that my fate was sealed into death.

The night ticked on as I sat in my chair and thought about my life. Why did I choose this job? I shook my head as I searched throughout the pizzeria for the robotic, psychotic and disturbing things that people claim are kid friendly. I checked the clock one more to find it was 5am! _Only one more hour to go!_ I thought. I grinned as I stared at Chica the chicken standing near my door, said door blocking the mental chase from stuffing me into a suit. "I'm almost done! What could go wrong?!"

Suddenly, the power went out.

I blinked as my office went pitch black. Both doors were forced back up as a low "whoooo" sound was heard throughout the room I resided. I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour. And all of a sudden, the sound of a music box could be heard. I slowly turned and saw two glowing eyes that flicked on and off. My face had an expression of pure terror as the childlike music played on and the illuminated eyes stared into mine. And just as it had started, the music stopped.

I could my breath as I tried not to move a muscle. Franticly, my own eyes darted around the room to find the owner of the glowing eyes. My mind was thinking thoughts like "_Please let it be six am!"_ and "_Don't let me die! Don't let me die!" _Suddenly, Freddy Fazbear jumped towards at me and I screamed for my life. I turned and slammed my head on my bedroom floor. I looked at my surroundings; it was my own safe and comforting bedroom. I jumped up from the floor, trying to entangling myself from my bed sheets that were snared around my leg. I was so busy getting myself free that I failed to notice a newspaper ad claiming that a local pizzeria was looking for a new night guard and was not responsible for injury/dismemberment….


End file.
